1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder for fluorescent amps, which incorporates a latching arrangement, especially for utilization in the passenger cabin of airplanes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The usual fluorescent lamps are introduced into their holders through the insertion of their lateral or end contact pins into a guiding slot, and are then placed into their operative position through the application of pressure with a concurrent rotation of the lamp. This "turning-in" sequence cannot be implemented in a particularly comfortable manner, and especially in the utilization of such fluorescent lamps in the passenger cabins of airplanes subject to extremely narrow or restrictive space conditions, the insertion of such fluorescent lamps necessitates the expenditure of considerable amounts of effort.
Furthermore, it is also known to secure the fluorescent lamps in their holders against their dropping out through the employment of latching lever, particularly during their use in airplanes.